


HawkGirl and the Time Master

by whoviangirlfromgallifrey



Series: Poly Amourous Time Travelers [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoviangirlfromgallifrey/pseuds/whoviangirlfromgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rip and Kendra sing all the time together, especially when they take showers together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of it All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asian_Aaron_Samuels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/gifts).



> This story, and the entire collection in this series, is dedicated to the lovely asian-aaron-samuels, who wrote a lovely poly amourous headcanon on tumblr about the Legends. All of the headcanons used are hers and nothing that you recognize is mine.
> 
> To find the lovely post that has inspired this and the other coming fics:  
> http://asian-aaron-samuels.tumblr.com/post/145830468830/team-legends-poly-love-headcanons

The first time it had happened, had been completely by accident, not that Rip Hunter would ever say that to anyone else. Especially not now that he and Kendra were lovers. But perhaps we should start at the beginning of the story.

~Three months earlier~

After rescuing Kendra from the clutches of Savage for the second time in a month, Rip was sitting in his study, perusing some old maps and papers for a destination, Miranda was insisting he take them all to some beautiful beach in the past for a holiday and Jonas was whooping excitedly at something Leonard was trying to show and teach him to do. 

"Kindly refrain from teaching my son how to become a master thief Mister Snart" Rip sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose before walking away and down the halls and corridors of the Waverider in search of peace and quiet.

He was halfway to his quarters when he heard someone singing in the shower. And it was good singing. The voice of an angel floating through the ship as she sang what he suspected was an old R&B song. He didn't realize he had drifted toward the loo until he was standing in front of the door, opening the doors and stepping inside. 

Behind the fogged shower doors, he saw Kendra's silohuette as she shampooed her hair. He heard her voice drifting from over the shower door. He smirked slightly as he undressed quickly and waited til he was sure her eyes were closed, once she was under the spray of water, before he began to sing along with her softly, slipping silently into the shower with her as he silently shut the door behind himself and wrapped his arms around her waist as he sang softly into her ear.

Somehow, he wasn't surprised when Kendra didn't jump or flinch but instead, finished washing her hair before slowly opening her eyes and smiling at Rip before leaning closer and kissing his lips. He returned the kisses softly, tentative at first, not quite sure what to expect as he did. When he felt her return the kisses, he hoisted her up against the soaked tiles of the shower wall and pressed her into the wall, kissing her deeply as he held her there, feeling her legs wrap around his waist.

Kendra's fingers tangled in his hair as she grinded against him, feeling him harden beneath her and she whimpered. 

Rip kissed across her jaw to her ear. "Keep singing darling" he whispered as he bit and sucked on her earlobe.

To which Kendra obliged him, beginning to sing a new song, something a bit more modern, for the 21st century anyway. Surprisingly enough, to her at least, he joined in this time, picking up where she left off in shock when she heard him start to sing. 

She should have expected that their captain could sing but what was surprising was that his voice was good and he could carry a tune. She listened in shocked silence as he sang in his own for another minute before she joined back in with him, whimpering against his neck when she felt him stiff and ready and pressing right against her entrance as her hips bucked against his.

He stopped singing long enough to kiss and nip at her ear, smiling as he whispered into it, his hands moving up to caress and squeeze her ample bosom. "Do you want me Kendra? Do you want me to slip inside you and possess you like the music seemed to?" He teased her. To her own wonderment, she nodded and squeaked softly as he squeezed her breasts again before kissing and sucking the nipples, each one in turn.

Rip began to sing with her once again as he took his cock in hand and began to stroke himself, hardening almost immediately at the sound of Kendra's voice blending with his in sweet tones as they sang together. 

He slipped inside her by degrees, pressing a kiss to her shoulder and stilling once he was inside her. Her voice rose as a breathy half moan escaped her lips. 

Rip smirked as he leaned closer and kissed her lips. "Ready for me to move?" He asked her as he shifted just slightly.

Before giving her a chance to answer properly, he began thrusting into her at a rapid pace, the both of them forgetting all about the song as the next few moments were spent in ecstasy, gasps and groans filling the warm, moist air at each touch and thrust.

It was Rip, oddly enough, who picked up songing where they left off as he entered her in hard, steady thrusts. It took Kendra a bit longer to join in, her words broken up by shaking gasps for breath.

"Rip......I'm close" she gasped out as her nails scratched down his back and her voice was muffled against his shoulder as she bit down.

He groaned softly as his hips stuttered and stilled against hers, coming hard as his eyes closed and he saw stars behind his closed eyes as he did. "Holy shit" he gasped out as he slowly opened his eyes to see Kendra, head lolled against the tile wall, her breathing the sound of soft gasps. He grinned at the sight, her cheeks flushed and her neck marked by his teeth, a pink hickey starting where he had bit her during their moment of passion. 

Kendra reached up to caress his face. "That was....unexpected" she whispered with a smile and a soft kiss to his lips.

He slowly disengaged from her and set her back on her feet with an apologetic smile. Kendra saw the smile and kissed him again. "Don't apologize. I really didn't mind it" she said honestly.

He reached for the shampoo and began to work on washing her hair, lathering it up as his lips pressed gentle kisses to her shoulders. "Good, because I plan on it happening again," he teased her with an air of confidence that the team rarely heard during missions.

Kendra giggled at him as she rinsed her hair before she helped him lather up and wash as well. They were surprised when exactly no one even batted an eyelash at them coming back into the bridge together. 

Sara even went so far as to throw a single look between them before calling out, "So, when can we expect Jonas to become a big brother?" which caused everyone else to start laugghing as both Rip and Kendra turned bright red and Rip retreated quickly to his study.


	2. And so it continues....

Rip Hunter was usually a man of few words, especially around the majority of his crew. The only exceptions included Jonas, Jonah and the two women he was currently sleeping with. Yes, that included Kendra. How could it not? She was beautiful and intelligent and oh yes, Rip Hunter had fallen hard and fast for the Egyptian goddess.

Or maybe that was inaccurate because it wasn't just the goddess in her that he found himself mesmerized by. It was easy to see why Carter loved this woman.

He was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling and that's when he realized that the ship was silent. He pulled himself carefully away from Miranda and Jonas and headed to the bathroom, sighing softly at finally having the quiet ship to himself and the bathroom to himself. He turned on the shower, letting the water warm up as he stripped down to nothing before stepping under the spray. He let the water soak his hair and run down his body, soothing his aching muscles. 

He ran his hand over his face, before opening his eyes smiling as he saw Kendra standing in front of him buck naked and soaked by the water. "Hi there" he grinned at her. Kendra returned the smile as she stood up on tiptoes and kissed his lips. "Hi there handsome" she said softly, voice still thick with sleep.

Kendra let her fingers run through his hair and down over his shoulder and chest until she was trailing her fingers down his treasure trail as she kissed his shoulder. She grinned as she felt his cock stirring to life. "Mmm, is that reaction because of me?" she asked as she kneeled on the shower floor and looked up at him, her eyes shining innocently as her fingers wrapped around his manhood and pumped quickly.

Rip groaned softly at the sight before him, hardening even more as he stared down at her, his fingers tangling into her hair and tugging gently at the soaked locks as his breath hitched and he tried to anticipate what she was going to do next. 

Slowly Kendra pumped her fingers again before letting go of him and leaning closer, tracing her tongue over his tip, licking him once before her tongue traced the underside of him, her lips forming a tight seal around his manhood as she did. She hummed softly and it caused Rip to jerk his hips at the sensation, his soft groans like music to her ears as she licked at him, taking her time to explore and memorize every inch of his length.

Rip tugged at her hair, squeaking softly as he felt her doing something different with her tongue as she licked and sucked at him. He had every intention when he had climbed into the shower of simply taking care of himself and yet, somehow he wasn't really sorry that he had someone to help him and he groaned softly as he felt Kendra licking and sucking at him. "Kendra love" he whimpered softly. That was new for him. He had never whimpered during sex before and he had to give her kudos for that. Maybe there was something to be said for having a centuries old goddess inside you apparently if it taught her a thing or two about sex.

Kendra was pleasantly surprised to find that she was doing everything right. This between them, whatever it was, and she hadn't yet learned all of his likes and dislikes when it came to the bedroom, or in their case, the shower. She redoubled her efforts, sucking and adding suction to her movements as she brought him closer to the edge of his orgasm. As she heard his voice going higher and felt him twitch in her mouth before she backed off slowly

It was all a bit too much for Rip , the suction and the sucking, the feeling of her lips around his cock. When she pulled back away, he grabbed her arm and tugged her up and kissed her again, her lips, her cheeks and finally her ear, nibbling on her earlobe as he did so. "I want to watch you make yourself orgasm, while I wank myself" he whispered to her, kissing her ear.

He released her a moment later and began to stroke his cock, hoping it would encourage Kendra to touch herself.

Kendra watched as Rip began to stroke his rock hard cock and she bit her lip before slipping her hand down to her clit and rubbing it with a loud groan. "Oh good god. Rip....." she whimpered softly. 

That was all it took for him to be on his knees in front of where she now stood, his tongue snaking out and teasing her as he groaned at the taste of her and her fingers kept moving against her clit. 

"That's my girl. Keep playing with yourself until you come for me. I want to taste you on my lips and tongue" he mumbled as he nipped at her inner thighs. 

His free hand was currently stroking and squeezing his erection, his own orgasm right on the edges of his consciousness. 

"So close Rip....please baby, make me come" she whimpered as her fingers began working at a furious pace as she rubbed tight circles into her clit.

Rip groaned against her clit as he sucked and licked her, tasting how wet she was as he squeezed his erection at her words. 

"Come" he said quickly before sucking hard on her clit as he pressed his tongue to her entrance and groaned softly as he began to come himself, thankful they were in the shower as he did, feeling her orgasm hit her at almost the same moment and she flooded his tongue as he licked her clean. 

He could hear Kendra gasping softly in and out as she came down from the high of her orgasm and he grinned at her before pressing kisses to her inner thigh and her belly, straightening and grinning at her as he kissed her hard. "I'll never get tired of hearing and watching you come" he whispered with a grin.

Kendra returned the kisses happily. "Same goes for me" she said when she pulled back, breathless and content. "We should get out before everyone starts to talk" she whispered as she kissed him again.

To which Rip simply nodded and turned off the shower, stepping out to wrap a towel around himself and then grabbing a towel and wrapping Kendra up as she stepped out behind him and he kissed her again.


End file.
